


Heat in Spring

by kickstartaholic



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Public Masturbation, cat features, not really but hes in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickstartaholic/pseuds/kickstartaholic
Summary: Snufkin has his heat cyle late. But why THIS late? The most important time of the year?





	Heat in Spring

It was springtime in moomin valley and Snufkin was finally back from his winter adventures. “Snufkin!” Moomintroll yelled as he ran to his beloved best friend. “Moomintroll!” Snufkin ran towards him and they embraced each other in a warm hug, Snufkin anticipating it for months. “Oh, Snufkin! I missed you so much! You were even in my dreams!” Moomintroll said, kinda regretting saying the last part as he suddenly pulled away and looked at the ground with a blush forming over his muzzle. “Haha, really now? Was it a good dream, or a nightmare?” Snufkin asked teasingly. “Of course a good dream.” Moomintroll answered, gaining courage to actually look in Snufkin’s eyes. “So, what did you do during winter?” Moomintroll questioned, always excited to hear about Snufkin’s adventures. “I’ll tell you later.” Snufkin said with a sly smile. “Aww, okay.” Moomintroll whined. “I’m going to go set up my tent in the forest. I’ll come to your house when I’m ready to socialize.” Snufkin informed as he started to head back into the forest. “Gee, you’ve only been here for a minute! You already need some alone time?” Moomintroll teased. “No, I just need to set up, silly.” Snufkin disappeared into the trees without even looking back.

Snufkin made sure his tent was a good distance away from the moomin house. He planned to move it a bit closer within a week. This was the first time in a few years that he’s gone into heat within the first week of spring. He usually starts it in midwinter, but it arrived late this year. “Confound it, why is it late? Very strange and annoying. I want to spend time with Moomintroll, but I need to ride this out.” Snufkin grunted out as he slammed the stakes into the ground and lit his campfire. He climbed into his tent and set his sleeping bag up, splaying it out a bit more than he usually would so he could sit on it without discomfort. He tore off his coat, hat and boots, leaving him with just his pants and undergarments. “How am I going to do this…” Snufkin wondered to himself. He looked down to see his midsection. He felt warm all over and his tail was swishing from side to side in front of him, settling on his right leg as he moved his hand to place it on his stomach. He dragged one of his claws lightly up and down his abdomen, breathing out a wavering sigh. “Shoot… I’m more sensitive than usual… probably due to the warm weather.” He brought his claw down to where his happy trail started and paused, afraid to go any further. “... Why do I have to do this after just seeing Moomintroll for the first time in months…” Snufkin cursed out as he reached down to rub at his growing erection. He was already unsheathed even after barely doing anything. Why was he so easy to unravel this time?

He applied more pressure as there was already a wet spot forming to the side of his slacks. “I hope this will be quick… Fancying some tea…” Snufkin laughed out to himself as he shimmied out of pants, tossing them aside. The only thing that was left was his briefs. “Might as well…” Snufkin pulled down his briefs to free his member, sopping wet at the tip. Without doing anything except dragging a nail on his skin and giving a bit of a rub, he already felt close to release. Maybe just a few tugs and he could be done and go have some of Moominmamma’s delicious tea and pancakes. He took ahold of his member and pumped it as it was slick to the touch. The lightheadedness already settling in as with each pump, he threw his head back inch by inch, gasping quietly and feeling tongue tied. He figured that since he was away from the moomin house, he could be loud if needed, but the wildlife might not appreciate that. What if teety-woo followed him still? Probably not, he said he was busy out of nowhere. Snufkin decided that he should be quiet as to not disturb any animals that were nearby, wouldn’t want to gross them out, now would he? 

He started to shift his body more into the sleeping bag as he angled his hips more upwards and stroked faster with more pressure, basically slamming his hand down to the base and sliding past the tip, rubbing the top to add more sensation. “Shit…” Wait! Snufkin didn’t swear! He immediately covered his mouth with his free paw, shocked at himself. He was getting closer with each passing minute. “Almost- Haa… Almost there… C-C’mon…” He just wanted to get this over with so he could be with his friends! His tail started to swish back and forth again, a sign that he was about to come. “C’mon… Gah- I’m-” Snufkin was basically laying down at this point and started to fuck his own paw, precum everywhere and he was a hot, sweaty mess. “Oh fuck, Haa! Yes!” Snufkin gave 3 last thrusts as he stilled and moaned as loud as he could as cum spilled down his paw and onto his stomach. As Snufkin came down from his high, he panted loudly as he tried to get his bearings. He realized that he swore a total of 2 times during this unholy activity. He should tape his mouth shut for that. 

As Snufkin cleaned up his… mess… he put his clothes back on and climbed out of his tent. He washed his hands in the nearby river and washed his face as well. He still felt warm inside, but he pushed the feeling away as it was time to go reunite with his friends in moomin valley. He arrived at the porch of the moomin house as everyone welcomed him back. “Hello, dear! Would you like some tea and pancakes?” Moominmamma said with a warm smile. “Of course! Thank you very much.” Snufkin said as she was already pouring tea and setting up his plate. “What were you doing? I didn’t see you near the bridge. You usually catch fish first thing you get here.” Moomintroll questioned. Snufkin’s face went bright red and as soon as it did, he covered his face by folding his hands over his nose. “I had so much stuff from my adventure, I had to place it all in my tent.” Snufkin lied. “Ohhh okay. Will you tell me about your adventure now?” Moomintroll pleaded, bouncing up and down in his chair. “Hmmm… maybe tomorrow. I’m beat.” Snufkin said as he dug into his pancakes and downed his tea, basically burning his tongue, but he hid his pain well. “Aww, c’mon!” Moomintroll whined as he lifted himself up with his arms on the table. “Now now, son, if he doesn’t want to share right now, he doesn’t have to. Be patient.” Moominpappa said as he was touching up on his memoirs. “Ok…” Moomintroll said, hanging his head. “Don’t worry, buddy. I’ll tell you first thing when I see you.” Snufkin winked. “Stop pining already and eat you dumb food.” Little My teased as she gobbled everything on her plate and sped off without another word. Snufkin sat there, revealing his blush and he started panicking. “Thank you Moominmamma for the dinner, I should get going now. See you all tomorrow.” Snufkin got up suddenly and ran off to his tent. “Very odd…” Moominpappa suspected. “He’s just tired probably.” Moomintroll said as he went inside and got in bed. It was going to be a strange week.


End file.
